gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows, en español Destrocé Tus Ventanas, La versión original pertenece a Jazmine Sullivan de su álbum''' Fearless. Fue presentada en el episodio Acafellas. Contexto de la Canción Fue cantada por Mercedes Jones luego de romperle el parabrisas de la camioneta a Kurt Hummel, cuando el le dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona este ultimo mira a Finn Hudson cuando Rachel Berry se atraviesa Mercedes le pregunta si esta enamorado de Rachel y este le contesta que si ya que Mercedes no sabia sobre la orientacion sexual de Kurt . Las Cheerios cantan y bailan detrás de Mereces. Letra '''Las Cheerios: Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh.... Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn't mend my broken heart I'll probably always have these ugly scars But right now I don't care about that part I bust the windows out your car (Hey!) After I saw you looking right at her I didn't wanna but I took my turn I'm glad I did it cuz you had to learn.. (Las Cheerios: Ahhh..) I must admit it helped a little bit (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) To think of how you felt when you saw it (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) I didn't know that I had that much strength (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Las Cheerios: Woah) (Las Cheerios: Ahhh..) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) You'll probably say that it was juvenile (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (Las Cheerios: Woah) Ha, ha, ha, ha I bust the windows out ya car (Las Cheerios: Oooh, ooh) You know I did it cuz I left my mark (Las Cheerios: Oooh, ooh.) Wrote my initials with a crowbar (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah. Oooh, ooh) And then I drove off into the dark (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah. Oooh,ooh) I bust the windows out ya car, hey (Las Cheerios: Oooh, ooh) You should feel lucky that was all I did (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah. Oooh, ooh) After 5 whole years of this bullsh- (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah. Ooh, ooh) Gave you all of me and you played with it Oh, oh, ooh, oh (Las Cheerios: Ahhh..) I must admit it helped a little bit (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) To think of how you'd feel when you saw it (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) I didn't think that I had that much strength (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) But I'm glad you see what happens when (Las Cheerios: Woah) (Las Cheerios: Ahhh..) You see you can't just play with people's feelings (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) Tell them you love them and don't mean it (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) You probably say that it was juvenile (Las Cheerios: Ah, ah, ah) But I think that I deserve to smile (Las Cheerios: Woah) Mercedes (Las Cheerios Vocalizando): Bust windows out yo car But it don't come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until that happens baby you don't know pain, no woah! (Las Cheerios: Woah) Mercedes (Las Cheerios): (Yeah I did it) You should know it (You should know it) I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry) You deserved it (You deserved it) After what you did to me (After what you did) You deserve it (You deserve it) I ain't sorry no, no, no (I ain't sorry, I ain't sorry) (Broke my heart, broke your car) You caused me pain (You caused me pain, did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse (Ah, ah, ah) I had to do something to make you hurt,yeah (Ahhh..) Oh but why am I still crying (Ah, ah, ah) Why am I the one who's still crying (Ah, ah, ah) Oh, oh you really hurt me baby (Ah, ah, ah) You really, you really hurt me babe Mercedes: Hey (Hey) Hey (Hey) Hey (Hey) Hey (Hey) Hey (Hey) Hey (Hey, hey) Now watch me you Ha, ah.. Now watch me I bust the windows out your car. Recepción de la Crítica Raymund Flandez de The Wall Street Journal elogió esta reversión de "Bust Your Windows" de Riley como "imparable". Shawna Malcom del Los Angeles Times escribió que aunque en "Bust Your Windows" se notó "demasiado explícito el sentimiento detrás de toda la escena, se sintió apropiadamente real." Notas *Esta canción es una de los pocas presentaciones fantasiosas que se pueden ver en el show (similar a 'I Dreamed A Dream' y 'You Keep Me Hangin' On'). *Esta es la canción favorita de Amber Riley y ella convencio a Ryan Murphy de presentarla en la serie. *En la presentación se puede ver de entre las Cheerios a Brittany bailando Galeria descarga (16).jpg images (71).jpg images (70).jpg images (69).jpg images (68).jpg images (67).jpg images (66).jpg images (65)m.jpg images (64).jpg images (63).jpg images (62).jpg descarga (15).jpg descarga (11).jpg descarga (13).jpg descarga (14)w.jpg descarga (12).jpg Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Acafellas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por las Cheerios Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Categoría:Presentación fantasiosa Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:Solos de Mercedes